


小答案/ Cure-all

by panguin_smith



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23027311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panguin_smith/pseuds/panguin_smith
Summary: 我好变态可是做一个变态好快落
Relationships: Hacken/Charlie, 勤深深 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. 小答案（1）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jin/gifts), [Zhang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhang/gifts).



1

> _命运就算颠沛流离_
> 
> _命运就算曲折离奇_
> 
> _命运就算恐吓着你_
> 
> _做人没趣味_
> 
> _别流泪心酸更不应舍弃_
> 
> _我愿能一生永远陪伴你_

***

周深在自己出道十周年巡演的最后一站唱了首《红日》。

“这首歌，献给一个很特别也很重要的人。”他说。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

“和他认识的时候我从来没有想过自己能出来唱歌，是他一直鼓励我，相信我，支持我，才让我有机会走到今天。”周深正对着观众席 90 度鞠躬，“谢谢你，李克勤老师。”

“？？？？？？”

台下来围观优秀后生莫名被 cue 的李天王：“还有这种事？”

周深憋着笑等了 5s：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不是你们都认识的那位李克勤老师啦，刚好是一样的名字而已。他是我大学时的老师。”

***

营销号每次盘点娱乐圈学霸的时候都缺不了周深，因为他虽然美声通俗运用自如、节奏音准从不跑偏、技巧情感收放自如，也没耽误从某正儿八经的 G 大毕业，据说考研还考了 400 多分。

但是每次被当面问起，学霸本人都一副很害怕被要求现场表演解偏微分方程的样子：“没有没有，真的不是学霸，不要捧杀我，万一将来成绩单被扒出来我就凉了啊喂。”

李克勤认证周深真的不是学霸，要不然也不会变成他的学生了。他们这个专业要求本科生做毕业设计，从大三第二学期开始一直到毕业结束，可以自己联系校外研究机构的指导老师，也可以直接登记感兴趣的本系老师，像高考录取一样按成绩排名分配。李克勤不是系里的热门导师，他 28 岁从 H 岛大学毕业被引进 G 大当副教授，年届 40 了现在还是副教授。前些年实验室还热闹些，学校引进常任轨制度后也修改了研究生招生名额的分配方式，这两年他门下一个研究生都没有，全靠每年分配来的本科生装点门面——还是别的老师招满后调剂来的。

他看着教务处送来的周深的简历，对右上角那张寸照上留着寸头的脸一点印象都没有。他肯定是教过他的——他教大二的物化，是全系学生闻风丧胆的必修课兼名捕课——翻成绩单一看，75 分，成绩单上的 75 分就是卷面上的 60 分，好赖是及格了，聪不聪明另说，认真是认真的，但还是一点印象都没有。

周深在约定的时间敲门来找他，脚在往里走，一脸紧张的表情却让人仿佛看见他扒在门框上不肯进来的样子。李克勤笑了，起身把自己对面的椅子拖到办公桌左边：“坐啊，书包丢在那个沙发上吧，干嘛这个样子，我很吓人吗？”

周深缩缩脖子，心想，您不吓人吗，是您的黑脸不吓人，还是您上课怼的那些文献不吓人，还是您期末出的题不吓人？

抬头看到李克勤清澈的大眼睛和鼓鼓的苹果肌，又觉得可能也不是那么吓人吧……

李克勤确认了周深的时间表，简要介绍了一下在做的研究和准备交给他的任务，然后给了他一副实验室和办公室的钥匙：“呐，系里没有分学生的 study space 给我，不过你没事可以来我办公室学习的啦。”

周深说：“好，谢谢李老师。”谁要没事来老师办公室学习啊！

李克勤说：“诶……不要叫我李老师啦，系里好多李老师都不知道在叫谁。”

是哦，李克勤挂靠在一个大组里做小老板，大组的 PI 也姓李，但是，周深一头问号：“那要怎么叫呢？克勤老师？”

李克勤：有点起鸡皮疙瘩。

李克勤：大家一般都亲切地称呼我为小李。

李克勤：“你想怎么叫就怎么叫吧。”

李克勤又说：“对了，你毕业以后打算做什么啊？”

周深说：“呃……读研究生或者找工作吧。”

李克勤：……这算什么回答？不然咧？在家躺着吗？

李克勤：“到底要读研究生还是要工作啊？都没有在准备吗？”

***

到底要读研究生还是找工作呢？周深盯着指令窗走神。

他从小是一个好孩子，好学生，考不到满分要揪自己头发的那种。上学之前爸妈的话就是标准答案，上学之后课堂和书本的知识就是标准答案，上小学时每天上课听讲回家完成作业就是标准答案，上中学时学好数理化考个好大学就是标准答案。

于是他一天恨不得学习 48 小时，每周只允许自己放松两小时上网唱唱歌冲冲浪。他的努力也没有被亏欠，T2 不是努力就能上的，但是他也考上了一所 98 年就进入 985 工程的大学。只不过专业不是他自己选的，是调剂的，不过这样也很好，反正如果不服从调剂他也不知道他喜欢什么专业。

这一切上了大学突然就不一样了。老师家长说的什么“上了大学你就解放了”都是骗人的，他们系收分低对学业要求却奇高，大一第一学期他就被工数和花式物理打了个措手不及，从小考全校前 10% 的人无法接受自己拼尽全力平均分也只要四舍五入才上 80，寒假回家他不敢回母校，周末的歌也不唱了，仿佛有哪一秒钟不想着刷 GPA 就是犯罪。

但是至少，这些考试还是有答案的，他并不能总是很快找到通往标答的路径，但是他还是知道答案大概长什么样子，大概有哪些方法。

但是毕业以后要做什么呢？

这种问题的标准答案要去哪里找呢？

TBC


	2. 小答案（2）

2

“喂！你听懂没有哇？”

“嗯？？”周深回神，眼神重新聚焦到代码上，不敢看李克勤。

“有问题要问啊。”

周深看看代码，看看李克勤，又看看代码，一脸迷茫。

算了，李克勤叹了口气，要是有跟上也不会走神了：“从这行到这行就是把 grayscale 转换成 numerical data 然后写到这个 function 里，我把它移到前面去了，你跑的时候呢要记得检查一下采样区域有没有跑出去还有 parameter 有没有改到跟仪器一样。”

周深说：“但是为什么是这样转换的呢？”

“诶，以前都没有人问过这个耶，这个是因为我们是把 sample 信号这样这样这样这样这样这样转换成 grayscale 的，所以就再转回去呀。”

周深：“哦……这里为什么又是这样 plot 呢？”

“因为我们假设这个过程可以 fit Arrhenius 方程呀。”

“为什么假设……啊……”周深豹头痛哭，“我以后还是不要读研吧。”

李克勤歪着腰和脖子把眼睛降到和他一样的高度：“诶？你做得都很好啊。”

周深露出一只眼睛：“我没有我知道。”

李克勤被他萌到了，转而有一丝慌乱：“你有哇，你做了好多事而且都完成得好好哇，这么多 sample 跟 image 都是你合成跟采集的而且实验记录都有写得很好哇……”

周深想，我知道你就是安慰安慰我。

周深说：“哦。谢谢老师。”

***

实验室和办公室在系楼的两侧，工学部教学楼就在街对面，图书馆与它们相隔步行 10 分钟的距离，学生生活区则在另一个街区，需要骑自行车 15 分钟才能到。

周深在图书馆和实验室之间往返了几天后深感自己有点运动量超标，终于有一天下课后采样前战战兢兢地敲开了李克勤的门：“克勤老师，我可以在您这里写会儿作业吗？”

李克勤好像等他很久了：“你来啊。”

他办公桌左边比以前多了把椅子，周深把书包扔在沙发上，掏出电脑和笔记本就径直坐了过去。李克勤的电脑屏幕其实是可以 360 度外加上下摇摆的，访客一般就坐在对面，但是从他们俩第一次见面让周深坐在他左边开始，他每次来都会直接拖着椅子坐过去，后来李克勤就干脆去会议室搬了一把备用的椅子放在那里。

李克勤原本在写本子，被爱徒打断了干脆关心一下他：“你写什么作业哇？难不难?”

周深这学期除了只去第一堂和最后一堂的体育课以外还要修三门课，听起来比前几个学期动不动八门十门的课表轻松很多，其实都是信息量很大的专业课，不仅要学的内容很多，还各有一个课程设计要交。

李克勤听了都摇头：“这些老师也不商量一下的，做教授都不会半年里从 0 开始写三个 proposal！”

周深感到压力很大，但是跟量子力学量力学的那学期比他还是可以嘴硬一下的：“这样的作业好歹挤一挤还写得出来，我最怕的是那种有好多推导的作业，真的好难。”

物化老师感到膝盖中了一箭，点开音乐软件点了个随机播放：“我放点音乐啊哈哈……哎，我问你啊，你去年有觉得物化作业会很难吗？”

“没有没有没有没有……”周深尔康手，“李老师您留的作业那都是为了帮助我们理解物理化学的真谛！”

李克勤心想你以为我看不出来这是在哄我，李老师都来了，写了那么多作业 Arrhenius 方程理解了吗？算了，他决定不追问下去，转而开口道：“你写完了或者有了 draft 以后给我看一下。”

“诶？”周深仿佛社会阅历增加了，“克勤老师是要带我做一些会被送去学术道德与规范管理办公室的事吗？”

这又是什么危险言论，是可以说出来的吗，李克勤轻拍了一下他的后脑勺：“我看下会不会很丢我的脸有个心理准备而已啦！”

音乐的前奏在这时候放到 2/3，一个人声加入吟唱。

周深双手捂着后脑勺作放下武器状，说：“哦，好，谢谢老师。”

音乐进入主歌。

周深一愣，在心里卧槽了一下。

周深假装什么也没发生，随便找了一个切入点开始疯狂码字。

TBC


	3. 小答案（3）

3

李克勤没有去那场十周年巡演的最后一站。主办方和视频网站达成合作做了全程直播，他也没看。

他在 C 市出差，来访的 M 国合作伙伴是业内龙头，也是已经完成一期合作的大客户，这次招待他们参观位于 C 市远郊的生产基地，照顾老外生物钟时差，晚宴散得早，他打车去老字号买了火锅底料，然后回酒店逛购物网站。

他早就想买个房子实现一下安居乐业，但是周深觉得现金流要留给关键时刻，在 S 市买个能一步到位安家的房子再装个一步到位的修的花费倒不是负担不起，但也不是随时都可以毫无风险地花出去。

于是这事一直到去年才定下来，今年刚交房，周深满世界地跑演出，装修的事李克勤就自觉地担起了大半，从找施工队到采购建材。李克勤其实也很忙，他的公司刚融了 B 轮，正是管理层和业务架构经历震荡的时候，拿资本的钱做产品和当年在学校里拿国家预算做科研完全是两码事，压力不可同日而语。

周深也有过良心发现于心不忍的时候，公司他没开过，但是故事还能没听过吗，过年那个空档他有心想参与来着，结果惨遭李克勤嫌弃——选涂料选了一晚上，由于决定不了要用多白的白，他开始考虑起了把墙壁刷成黑色。

为了不让他再纠结黑墙壁要多黑到天亮，李克勤没收了他的手机。

……

由于被窝外面太冷，他们决定不去重新洗澡了，反正黏也是黏成一坨，臭也是臭成一坨，谁也不嫌弃谁，就这样睡吧。

反正他看起来也折腾得挺开心的，周深蹭着李克勤手臂上的肌肉想，那就让他折腾吧。工科男嘛，不一定个个都爱好格子衬衫，但是一定个个都喜欢 DIY。

***

然而我可能是个假工科男。周深对着带着磁子疯狂旋转的搅拌器一筹莫展。不是 6 工位独立控制吗！怎么一疯就全疯了一个都不留？

他大概知道可能是哪个部件烧掉了，但是这要怎么修？周深修电器的手艺他自己清楚，能把外壳拆开就是他的极限了。实验室里也没有别人可以求助，本来应该有个学长，然而学长在他进实验室之前就决定肄业创业去了，李克勤现在除了他就是个光杆司令。

不过他人在这儿，有跟没有也差不多，周深挠挠头，去找李克勤。李克勤最近在准备提交一个标书，已经发展到了连胡子都从天天刮变成两天一刮的程度，结果还要因为这种事情去烦他，自己这个学生可能有还不如没有。

李克勤是真的很好脾气，一点都不恼，按了下 ctrl+S 就起身跟他去实验室了。拆开搅拌器外壳掏出万用表排查了一遍，找到了罪魁祸首：“诶……这个只能换一个了。”

于是掏出手机找了家当天发货的同城卖家下单：“看来你今天做不了实验啦，yay！”

周深：这有什么好 yay 的……

李克勤说：“四点了耶，要不要去打网球？”

周深尔康手：“不要了吧……”

李克勤说：“干嘛不要？你有安排了吗？”

“没有没有……”周深面露难色，“就……网球场好远啊！”

学校的运动场地在一个专门的区域，光走过去运动量就够了，这也是为什么周深基本不去上体育课。

“没事啦！”李克勤大力地拍了一下他的背，“我有开车啊，打会儿球吃个饭再送你回宿舍！”

如果能重来，周深打死也不会跟李克勤去打网球，找个什么借口不好跟有车一族说球场远。

哪怕是打羽毛球呢？就算接不到也滚得没有那么远啊！而且球拍怎么这么重啊，拿在手里不觉得，挥起来真的好重啊！偏偏对面是克勤老师，他又不能直接撂拍子说不打了。

结果追球的时候就左脚绊右脚，手臂又肌肉乏力没来得及撑一把，整个人扑在了地上。

先是把自己吓了一大跳没反应过来，反应过来了又觉得好尴尬啊这么大了还绊到自己，再一缓觉得膝盖和手肘都火辣辣得痛，牙齿磕到了口腔内壁，一股血腥味弥漫出来。

躺着可真舒服啊。周深总结道，把脸转向另一个，就看到李克勤一张脸黑成锅底向他跑过来，吓得他仿佛地上有弹簧一样坐了起来。

李克勤被他吓死了，摔成这样半天起不来别是有个什么三长两短，看到他自己坐了起来也不敢放松，按着他上上下下仔细检查了一遍。

还好，就是些破了点皮。

李克勤把他拽起来往停车的地方走。球肯定是不打了，伤口不赶紧处理一下担心这么热的天容易发炎，还好车里一直放着 first aid kit。

李克勤抓着周深的大腿拿酒精棉片擦他膝盖上的伤口，听到周深“嘶”了一声吓得不敢继续动手。

这个小孩的腿怎么这么细啊。他腿上的皮肤怎么这么白这么嫩啊。

咦我让他自己搞不就好了吗我这样好像有点变态啊？？

TBC


	4. 小答案（4）

4

“考完试了？”

周深正埋头加样，背后突然来了个人吓得他手一抖。

“哎呀对不起对不起！”李克勤看看他周围，实验台井井有条好像没什么他插手的余地，“你做完来找我一下！”

周深沉住气加完那一行样才回答道：“没事没事……哦好。”

周深暑假不回家，留在学校搬砖。期末前李克勤问了他一嘴，其实也不是要求他留下，但是周深想想小李老师年近四十不仅在家里孤家寡人连在实验室也是光杆司令于心不忍，其实也不是，可能是因为李克勤带他的日子过一天少一天，所以想要好好珍惜。

毕竟这是他大学生涯到现在接近尾声了，第一个也是唯一一个老师，有机会被对方手把手地教，一天三顿地交流，得到他认认真真的肯定与批评，还带着他去打球。

雏鸟情结嘛，动物本能，谁都多多少少会有一些的，就算是打球事件也是很美好的回忆啊，就是希望克勤老师快点忘掉这件事不要记得他当时的窘迫了。

周深把样品送去孵育箱里，定上 timer 就脱了 PPE 去办公室，李克勤推给他一个一次性杯子，里面是削好切好的苹果：“给你吃。”

周深吓死了，但是人家送的处理好的水果又不能不吃，只好接过来，心里还嘀咕了一句你特意来实验室叫我就是为了投喂我吗？

高冷严苛黑脸物化老师形象崩了啊大佬。

这么说的话可能刚开始不厌其烦地教他操作仪器处理数据的时候形象就崩了。

但是这不一样啊，教做实验是工作，谁让他手下没个小弟，再不耐烦也得教，学生都挂到名下了，不让人做点数据他还得出数据给孩子写论文，更麻烦……

“八月第一周那个周末有安排吗？带你去参加一个学术会议。”

“没有……诶？”学术会议？带他一个小菜鸡？去干嘛，拎包吗？

李克勤给了他一页打印出来的会议通知：“呐，你不是不知道要读研还是要工作吗，带你出去开开眼界啦。”而且会议举办地在周深家门口，小孩可以提早去然后晚几天再回来。读不读研以后都没有暑假了，让他留在实验室还挺过意不去的。

***

从容祖儿的角度看，只见一个个子不太高的小男生越站越靠后，直到消失在李克勤身后。

“喂！你打算偷偷溜走吗！”李克勤侧过身又把他拽到前面来。

周深强颜欢笑：“我……老师，老师们聚会，带着我不太合适吧？”

从会场溜出去玩也就算了，还是和一群有名有姓的教授一起溜出去，被他们带着溜也就算了，溜出去的目的地还是爬山。

已知 E=kq/r²，求两个修罗场叠加后的强度等于多少？？

好在这些教授都还是人，在 Z 省这样的地界专门找了个海拔不到 300 米的小山包来爬。

“很轻松的啦，就当去公园走走咯，只不过是有个坡！”

李克勤你这个糟老头子坏得很我信你个鬼！150 米的时候周深就已经气喘吁吁地在心里骂人了，偏偏还不能喊累。

又过了一个 25 米的路标，李克勤看他说两个字要喘三口气又不肯要求休息，叹了口气，毕竟是自己非要带的人，只能豁出自己的老脸了：“喂，我爬不动了，你们先走我们山下见啊。”

周深两颊红扑扑的，脑门洇着汗，听到他这么说，顿时两眼放光。

李克勤拧开一瓶水给他：“你平时都不运动的吗？”

可不是嘛，上次运动还是打球事件呢。周深咽下嘴里的水：“为什么要运动？”

李克勤气绝，因为生命在于运动？

周深继续小口小口地喝，又听见李克勤问他：“那你平时都有什么爱好吗？”

爱好？周深一愣，想了想，唱歌？算是做起来会开心的事吧，但他住集体宿舍不好开麦，KTV 不喜欢也没空去，唯一唱歌的场合也就是作为文艺委员完成系里的政治任务每年去参加一次校园歌手大赛了。他摇摇头：“没有。”

李克勤震惊了：“那你平时不学习的时候都在干嘛？”

周深说：“在家躺着。”

“还有呢？”

“没了。”

……这什么业余生活。李克勤心想，这样的性格读研究生，如果遇到比较 push 的导师，大概真的会很辛苦。

TBC


	5. 小答案（5）

5

周深开学前几天又回了趟家，再回学校的时候李克勤看到他差点没把喝到嘴里的水喷出来：“你怎么又把头发剃成这样了？”

周深挠挠头：“我妈说我像海胆。”他的头发又直又硬，留到两寸长了还直愣愣地翘着，周妈实在看不下去，就给他剃成了猕猴桃。

李克勤说：“抹点发胶抓一抓就好啦，你好好一个学生仔应该扮靓才对嘛，干嘛剃成光头。”真是不知道珍惜青春，他倒是想把头发染成桃红色，可是他不能。

“对了，”李克勤又说，“我看到奖学金名单公示了，恭喜你啊！”

周深有些不好意思：“谢谢老师。”

其实周深年年都拿奖学金，他虽然成绩一般，但是对院系工作比较配合，政治加分多，再加上每年参加校园歌手大赛获得名次，有 10 分活动分的“固定收入”，前两年都稳稳拿到了三等奖。

这学年大概是因为跟着李克勤做了些科研工作，突然开了窍，第二学期修的三门专业课成绩都名列前茅，于是吊着车尾挤进了二等奖。

真的很感谢老师的栽培啊。周深想，不知道要怎么感谢老师才好。

***

第二天李克勤一刷院系通知，发现又发布了一条奖学金公示名单，他有种不祥的感觉，点进去一看，周深又被挤到了三等奖。

李克勤的手先于他的脑拨通了教务处的电话，不是通知底下留的如有疑问请拨打，是平时经常跟他对接排课考试登成绩的小赵。

小赵不负责奖学金评定那一块，但是也参与文件归档了，这事说简单简单说复杂也复杂：“您找钱老师看看评分表就知道了。”

把周深挤到三等奖的学生其实总分跟他一样，不同的是他成绩比周深好一点，但是几乎没有什么政治加分活动加分，本来连三等奖都排不上，但是他在申请材料提交截止的后一天补了一张的 SCI 接收函进来。虽然是 JCR 四区期刊的小文章，虽然他连三作都排不上，但是科研加分权重高，一加就把他加到了跟周深平分。

“这篇文章是截止后的那天接收的，但是杂志社在 M 国有时差，接收函上的时间是截止当天，收录进来没什么问题，而且李教授亲自打了电话来。”

李教授就是系里另一个姓李的老师，让李克勤快四十岁还能当小李的人，他其实就比李克勤大了六岁，但是 publication record 已经可以打印厚厚一摞，再加上长袖善舞，早早成为了下一任系主任人选，行政人员自然愿意卖他个面子。

李克勤气结：“那他们两个人也是一样的分数，而且周深没有迟交材料，凭什么就把他挤下来啊。”

钱老师说：“李教授专门说了，奖学金之所以叫奖学金，还是要以学术为重嘛，我们孙处也是这个意思。”

好嘛。李克勤很气。

***

李克勤回到办公室，越想越气，决定把周深叫过来：“我们上个 trial 的结果整理完了吗？”

周深摇摇头，打开自己做了一半的 .opj。李克勤翻来翻去：“还缺一组 SERS？”

周深说：“是啊，抢不到机时。”

李克勤又看了一会儿，打开共享云盘复制了两个文件的地址粘给他：“先不管了。跟这些合到一起吧，plot 出来 axis 标好就好，特征峰也标一下，这周五可以吗？你这学期还有几门课？”

周深不懂他为什么突然急着要数据，明明昨天还让他慢慢来不要太辛苦，乖乖领完旨就被赶了回去。

李克勤本来还想教他自己学着写论文的，但是等这个学习曲线跑完什么都晚了，带着遗憾点开日历给自己加了个 due。

周深不像是考试型的选手，又过于踏实，不懂推销自己——虽然我也是这样啦——李克勤也不知是自嘲还是欣慰，但是我好歹还有间实验室，每年也能进账几十万经费，不愿意学人家去做哗众取宠的“课题”还可以踏踏实实做自己觉得有用的“研究”，周深这样去考研究生，勉勉强强过线去复试，然后对手全是被导师内定的人，他将来怎么办啊？最近才好不容易变自信一点的。

为了他把大项目里的一部分数据拆出来发篇 SCI 吧，这是李克勤觉得自己唯一能为周深做的了，就像别的 PI 为名为利做的那样，就像那个顶掉周深奖学金名额的学生所得到的那样，不一样的是，这本来就是周深应得的。

对不起。李克勤在心里默默说。

他甚至没办法当面对周深说出这句对不起。


	6. 小答案（6）

6

周深红了以后演唱会一票难求。他问过几次李克勤要不要留票给他，李克勤说不要，已经睡前晚安是他醒来早安是他一天三顿电话是他有时梦里也是他了，休闲娱乐活动还要看他，早早地相看两厌后半辈子怎么过？

周深夸张地把他扑倒在床头，骑在他腰上作势要动用武力：“这就相看两厌了？那真是对不起您嘞，天不遂人愿，你也由不得谁，你不仅明天早上还要看见我，搞不好临死前最后一个见到的也是我。”

李克勤精准地接住他的手，握在手里把玩，亲吻，最后一个挺身翻身把周深压进被子里：“那就牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流啦。”

他们的新家位于市郊，是一栋三层小别墅，主卧占了三楼一半面积，于是床定制了加大号，买完发现配不到床垫，不得不又找了定制。周深助理月末帮他收 bank statement 的时候啧啧称奇，还真是房子大了生活好了，一个人睡觉 king size 都不够发挥，不会觉得被钱硌着吗？

周深表示不会，但是也很奇怪为什么床都这么大了睡觉还要被另一个人硌到。

另一个人早上醒来的时候也觉得有点硌手，怀里的小孩一开演唱会就节食减肥，说自己吸气深本来就容易崩肚子上的扣子，再长点肥肉岂不是偶像失格。

李克勤说，隐婚就没有偶像失格吗？

周深警惕地说，谁隐婚了？我结过婚吗？

李克勤迟早要被他气死：“那我们是什么关系？”

周深想了想：“我只不过是一个唱歌的，能跟新能源行业独角兽的李总有什么关系？没有关系。”

李克勤说没有关系我们这样子算什么？赶快发生点关系。

***

李克勤不是没有看过周深的现场，周深最后一次参加校园歌手大赛的时候他去了，从甲方攒的饭局里早退，为此几乎是空腹地一口气喝了满满一盅白酒，赶回学校的出租车晃得他眼冒金星。

他本来不太关注这些学生活动，但是这次发校内通知的时候他神差鬼使地想起了在教务处看到的周深的奖学金申报材料里的那行字，于是点进去，还真的在决赛名单里看到了小孩的名字。

这个比赛周深向来当成娱乐局，决赛选了首新出的迪士尼电影主题曲，旋律洗脑，情感充沛，沉浸在公主施法的情境里，唱起来观众开心自己也开心。电影全球同步上映，各国都发布了当地语言填词的主题曲，周深看着好玩，把几种语言串在一起唱，场面一度十分梦幻。

直到唱完第一段，在间奏里“啊”的时候，周深从眼睛缝里瞄到观众席里那个人好像他毕设导师，突然回到现实，瞪大眼睛一看，还真是他毕设导师，一对上眼神，李克勤眼尾下垂的大眼睛带着笑意凝望他，吓得他假声转回真声的时候一口气收早了，尾音劈了。

太刺激了。周深趁伴奏还有几个八拍，战术闭眼，一边心乱如麻，一边重新找节奏和调，又忍不住看了眼刚才的位置，发现位置空了。

松了口气的同时不知为何有些失望。

好在下半段顺顺利利地唱完了。李克勤在光打不到的后排找了个角落面带姨母笑地听完，又跑到前面去找他。

周深吓也吓死了，开口就是一个土下座：“克勤老师对不起！！”

李克勤差点也土下座了：“不不不……哎呀我不是来抓你干活的啦……饿不饿，要不要去吃宵夜？”

***

先喊饿的是李克勤，结果菜上来又不动筷子的也是他。

李克勤心里苦，先是空腹喝高度酒，再来涮点牛油锅，不用等明天，分分钟就急诊见了。

但是是周深说要吃麻辣火锅，小朋友好不容易开口指名道姓要点什么，他哪里说得出个不。

李克勤不动，周深也不好意思动，李克勤只好动手烫菜，烫熟了再捞到周深碗里。

周深受宠若惊，捞多少吃多少一点都不敢剩，于是李克勤越烫越快。

周深感到一丝不对，决定投桃报李，给李克勤捞了一块冻豆腐：“克勤老师，您也吃啊！”

李克勤心里苦，决定给自己叫碗白米饭。

就觉得做个老父亲好难，做个不敢让仔失望的老父亲难上加难，怪不得老有人劝他结婚生子要趁早，说什么三十岁带仔和四十岁带仔的体力和精力完全不一样。

李克勤决定要再找个机会带周深去运动一下给自己挽个尊。

诶，这心态怎么回事，我是不是变态了啊？


End file.
